


Meant To Be

by wlkrmedic



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Non-Zombie, Everything in the show was just a dream, F/F, F/M, Glenn Lives, Glenn and Maggie are Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlkrmedic/pseuds/wlkrmedic
Summary: What if everything you experienced, everything that you thought was real... was just a dream? A world that your mind made up; that when you finally wake up, you can't remember anything about you're previous life? After spending six months in a coma, Glenn wakes up with one hell of a headache. He can't remember how he ended up in the coma or who this strange woman is that won't leave his side. The only things he can remember is his name, and a certain farmers daughter that he needs to find.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for taking time out of your day for reading this. 
> 
> I obviously don't own anything regarding TWD or the series... I only own these headcanons. 
> 
> Please Enjoy <3

Fear, sorrow, relief. All three emotions were coursing through him as the scene slowly played out as if he were watching a motion picture on a big screen.The unknown man looming over their kneeling forms, repeatedly paced back and forth amongst them sticking a hazy spiked object in their faces. By the time the object was in his face, he couldn’t bring himself to focus on it in time before it was once again lifted from his view and stuck into someone else’s face. Soon he stopped happy with his choice in victim, before bringing what was now known as a spiked bat down on some poor guys head. This was the source of all three emotions and then some. He wasn’t sure why he was there, why any of the others were there. Hell he couldn’t even tell you who the others were! Just that there was a deep sense of loss for the victim, the man who so graciously accepted his fate. Yet at the same time, relief that it hadn’t been him or the woman to the man’s left. 

However as quickly as these emotions coursed through him, so did the hands of fate as pain replaced any relief he had previously felt. Unimaginable pain. The man with the bat had turned his attention to him. But why? He hadn’t done anything. Although really, did it even matter anymore? With a second blow that came just as quickly with the first it was as if all the pain slowly started to melt away. He knew he was going to die; yet despite this knowledge, he was relieved. Relieved, because she had been spared. He would gladly take this death a thousand times over if it meant keeping her and the baby safe.

Vision distorted he had to look at her, at least one last time. To know that she was safe; that she would be okay. Focusing what seemed to be half of his vision on her he knew. This wasn’t the end. He didn’t know how he knew or why, but he did, and he had to tell her. “Maggie I’ll….I’ll find you.” They weren’t exactly the words he wanted to say, however they were the only words he could manage. Given the current circumstances he felt that they would be enough; they had to be, for her sake.

The last thing he remembered was the bat connecting with the side of his face. Then everything went dark.

______

The first thing that he notices as reality comes back into focus, is that it is unbearably bright wherever it is that he ended up. Heaven right? That’s usually what they say about heaven when you pass on. That the first thing you notice about it is a bright whiteness. Blinking a few times to allow his eyes to adjust he slowly started to take in more of his surroundings. It was then that he realized that the bright white glow was coming from lights above him, industrial judging by the humming sound they were giving off.

“Where… where am..” His throat was dry, like sandpaper and his voice croaked. Almost like it hadn’t been used in quite some time. 

Negan, the line up… everything that had happened that night… could it all have been a dream? No, he had one hell of a headache. There was no way that night was just a dream. Reaching up he placed his hand on his head, half expecting to find his eye popping out of its socket. Yet everything was as it should be, no deformities, no gaping wound at the top of his head… so then… why did it feel like his head was splitting open?

Hearing a gasp to his left he slowly lowered his hand and turned in the direction to see a young woman with her hands covering her mouth. Brows knitting together he stared at her in confusion as she made her way over towards him. 

“You’re finally awake, they didn’t think you would wake up…. but I refused to give up on you.” She said as she sat down at the chair next to his bed. Tears were glistening with her eyes as she slowly reached out to take his hand.

Although before she could make contact with him he jerked away from her, confusion still written in his dark hues. “Who are you? Where am I?”

Several emotions washed over her; hurt, sadness, confusion. Slowly her mouth opened and closed as if trying to think of what to say. “Glenn you’re in Detroit Medical Center. You’ve been here for six months.” She said her voice unsure if she should proceed with saying anything further

Glenn was quiet for a moment as he tried to process what she said. He had been in Virginia, how had he ended up in Detroit? “Where is Maggie? Rick? What happened to Alexandria? Who are you?”

“Glenn… I don’t even know who those people are or what Alexandra is… do you really not know who I am?” When she was met with more silence she sighed heavily, sadness washing over her. “The doctor said this might happen if you woke up… Glenn, my name is Sara. Your fiancée.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this. I do apologize that it was so short however it was only a prologue and meant to draw you in, hopefully I've succeed. Meant To Be is only my second attempt at a Glaggie fanfiction despite my absolute love for them. I'm also slowly getting back into the groove of writing publicly. So Please any advise be it positive or negative actually goes a very long way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this and left me Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks.  
> Just knowing that others seemed to enjoy the small sneakpeak meant the world to me.  
> Now onto Chapter 1, which will start to lay the ground work for later on down the road.

It had been about a month since he had woken up from his coma. There had been a several more visits from other people through out that month, that all claimed to have been related to him. Yet for the life of him, Glenn really couldn’t place any of them in his life. Sure if he stared long and hard there were slight glimpses of blurred out faces standing next to him; followed by warm feelings of love for these people. But really all these people were strangers to him.

Sara never left his side the entire time throughout the rehabilitation. Honestly Glenn wished that she would give him a little breathing room. She continued to insist that they were engaged to be married, his ‘family’ confirming these accusations. The doctors were amazed at his recovery stating that aside from normal muscle loss from laying in a bed for six months and his memory loss, which they said could return in time, he was free to go home; with the occasional physical therapy throughout the week.

“So this is where I live right?” He asked as he stepped into the living room of a medium sized apartment. From what he saw on his small tour it was very modern. Instantly he felt out of place. “You sure I live here?” Turning on his heels he turned to glance back at Sara as she set her purse down on the breakfast counter.

“We live here together Glenn, an yes, I’m positive you live here.” She said correcting his terminology glancing up at him with a small smile. “We’ve been living in this apartment for two years now.”

“Two years…. right.” The words left his lips in a small muttered as he turned to glance around the room once more. Everything looked as if it came straight from the magazines he skimmed through while at the hospital. This was not the apartment that he remembered. The apartment Glenn remembered calling home was small, a one bedroom place that was more suited for college kids than a grown man living on his own. The decor had been video games and comic book characters and if he thought long and hard on it there had been empty pizza boxes littering almost every surface. It was an apartment that yearned a woman’s touch. 

Sara stared long and hard at him, attempting to read his expression. Yet since the hospital it was like staring at a wall. Whatever Glenn was feeling or thinking it appeared that he was keeping it close to his chest. “Do you remember anything? Does your head hurt? I can get you something.”

Waving a hand in the air Glenn shook his head. “No I’m fine… just… trying to think is all.” He waved a finger around his head before giving her a small smirk. “Just trying to place things up here is all.” 

He learned quickly that it was pointless to try and argue with them over what he thought was and wasn’t real. Glenn was adamant that the world he had been living wasn’t fake. That the people he knew there, he knew here… everyone was just trying to play one giant trick on him. Well that was just fine with him, he would find Maggie by himself, without their help. He would prove that he wasn’t just some crazy guy that woke up from some coma. 

Walking over to a stand filled with photos he picked up one with him an Sara in it. They were standing next to each other, his hand placed comfortably on her shoulder as they smiled at the camera. Sara wasn’t a bad looking woman, far from it. Any guy would be lucky to call her his own. She was probably about five foot five inches, definitely shorter than himself. She was Korean like him as well, although where he had a more oval feature, Sara’s was more round in shape. 

But the woman that he saw he had dreamt of, and continued to dream of, looked nothing like Sara. Maggie’s features were more oval slender, green eyes and large wide smile. Other than her being caucasian he couldn’t really tell much about her. It was like once he woke up other than those basic features the rest of her would fade away. 

Setting the photo down, Glenn turned towards the front door. “I’m going out for a small walk.” he wanted to be able to think and knew that if he stayed there Sara would hound him with a hundred and four different questions. 

“I’ll come with y…” Before she could finish her statement Glenn was already out the door. Sighing she dropped her head into her hands. Taking a moment to regain her composure she reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone.

“Hey, just wanted to call and let you know we’re home….. No he’s not here, he left to go on a walk.” Moving further into the apartment she slowly sank onto the couch resting an elbow on her knee as she leaned forward. “I don’t know what else to do… it’s like he doesn’t want anything to do with me… it almost feels like he’s trying to push me away….. I know it’ll take time, but I’m scared that he doesn’t want to get better. That he’s too absorbed with this dream world.”

Leaning backwards Sara allowed herself to slouch against the couch sighing heavily into the cell phone. “Will do, I’ll text you when he comes home.” Hanging up the call, she cast a glance towards the door before getting up to put away everything they had brought home from the hospital. 

____

It was well past nightfall by the time Glenn finally came home. Sara had already retired to bed for the evening, having left a plate of food out for him just in case. Slowly creeping through the apartment he reheated the leftover food before leaving the dirty dishes in the sink making a mental note to do them in the morning. Cleaning them now would probably make too much noise and he didn’t want to wake Sara up. Before sitting down on the couch and allowing the last few hours to run through his head. 

Glenn hadn’t intended on staying out this late. Really all he wanted to do was just take a short walk. However he found that the more he thought about things the more his feet just randomly carried him throughout the city till eventually he had no idea where he was. He had received numerous cell phone calls and text messages asking where he was or when he was coming home. All of which he had chosen to ignore. It was the first day that he had been released from the hospital, he was tired of people hovering over him.

He had found a bench outside a small cafe and sat there for a few hours to give his feet some rest and took that time to scroll through his phone. “Maybe I have someone in my contacts by her name.” he muttered to himself as he scrolled down to the ‘M’s’. There were a handful of names, however none that he was looking for. 

Sighing he hung his head backwards. “I did just get this thing back… maybe they deleted her contact.” Although really the question was, would the people around him really go to such lengths just to keep him in the dark? Surely his own family, the ones he felt something for, wouldn’t go along with such a crazy scheme.

As the night stretched out and the sun slowly began to sink past the city skyscrapers, Glenn realized that he hadn’t worn the proper attire for season. As he got up with the desire to finally find the apartment he ‘shared’ with Sara he stopped dead in his tracks. Maggie lived where it was warm. He couldn’t remember the exact city, but he remembered that it was ungodly hot out when he had met her. That this time of year wherever she was currently calling home, it was much warmer than where he was currently. Well that at least narrowed down his searching by at least half of the United States. 

Opening his eyes he glanced back around the living room. Chestnut hues landing on a laptop he shuffled over to the opposite end of the coffee table to pick up the device before settling back onto the couch. 

“Please don’t let there be a password.” He muttered as he flipped the screen open. The soft blue light washed over him as two circles appeared. One with his name underneath and the other with Sara’s. 

Lightly dragging his finger over the the mouse pad he tapped on his circle before groaning lightly as a square white box appeared. “Of course there would be a password.” Closing the screen he placed the laptop back onto the coffee table before glancing over towards the bedroom door. He could wake Sara up and ask, however Glenn knew how irritating it was at the hospital for the nurses to come in at all odds of the day and night to disturbed him. Grabbing the throw off the back of the couch he made himself comfortable before allowing sleep to finally take over. 

____

Glenn woke up the next morning just as the sun was starting to color the skies. Moving over towards the small balcony door he stood there watching the city below him slowly come alive. “To think all of this could be wiped out with an unknown virus… turning you all into geeks.” he said softly under his breath. 

He wasn’t sure just how long he had been standing there staring out the window watching the people move about their daily lives. However it was long enough that Sara woke up and emerged from the bedroom. Hearing the door open and her padded feet gently hitting the wooden floor he tilted his head slightly in her direction, never really taking his eyes off the windows. 

“It’s not like you to be up this early. You usually sleep till at least noon.” She stated with a small yawn as she came to stand next to him.

“Guess I’m just use to it.” He stated without even thinking of her response. “Sleeping in was a preliveage that we weren’t allowed to have.”

There was always something to do. Walkers at the fence that needed to be culled or the worst, perimeter check. There was nothing more boring, yet more vital than walking the grounds making sure everything was secure. Sometimes it was easy to overlook the smallest of details, which of course could have the biggest of consequences. Luckily once they reached Alexandria their perimeter checks weren’t nearly as bad as they had been while staying at the Prison. Besides, at Alexandria, All Glenn had to worry about mostly was going out on runs. 

“Glenn, other than getting up for work, you get more sleep than any adult I know of.” Sara stated staring at him with concern etched on her features. Giving him a small smile she reached out gently and gave his arm a small squeeze. “I’ll fix you some breakfast. I think you’re still asleep.”

Turning his head down to stare at her hand on his arm, Glenn glanced at her hand before briefly glancing up at her giving Sara the smallest of smiles. Not at all in the mood to argue. When she was about halfway to the kitchen that’s when he remembered the laptop and the mystery password. “Hey Sara… what’s the password for the laptop?” He asked turning his attention away from the window for the first time that morning.

“All I know is that it’s a color. I tried putting in your favorite color and that didn’t work. So I have no idea what it actually is.” She called over her shoulder.

Pressing his lips into a thin line he narrowed his eyes at the laptop. His favorite color was robin egg blue, but Sara stated that wasn’t the correct password. Cocking his head lightly he moved over and sat down on the couch opening the screen and staring at the log in. Placing his hands on the keyboard he lightly tapped at the keys, tongue poking out between his lips. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply through his noses before noisily exhaling and slowly letting his fingers type on their own accord. When he opened his eyes there were six little dots in their box. Moving the mouse over to briefly show the password the word it appeared he had typed the word ‘greene’. Shrugging his shoulders he tapped the enter button and waited to see what happened. 

“Huh…” Slowly the blue screen melted away to reveal Glenn between two other people. One woman and one man. “Sara… who are these two?”

Once she made her way over to the couch he twisted the laptop to show her his background. A small smile appearing on Sara’s face. “That’s Tara, she was your college roommate when you were down in Atlanta. I don’t know who the guy is though. I think you once mentioned that it was her cousin and that he was a Sheriff or something like that.” 

“Rick…” He stated with a small smile as the faces finally started to match up with what he remembered. “Tara Chambler and Rick Grimes.” Turning to look at Sara he gave her a smug look. “Guess everyone from my coma wasn’t made up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I hope you enjoyed the first offical Chapter of Meant To Be. As always any little feedback helps and encourages for chapters to come out a little faster.


End file.
